Symptoms
by grungekitty
Summary: Raph comes into contact with and alien drug and has to suffer through all the strange symptoms it causes. Hilarity ensures as Raph runs down the crazy list including, but not limited to: freezing fits, overly affectionate feelings, extreme sensitivity to skin contact, excessively hot mouth, compulsive honesty and more. Takes place anywhere you want in the space arch (RaphxMonaLisa)
**I have no idea ok?**

 **I saw a thing on Tumblr and I just….this.**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

The ship was taking a bit to refuel, so Fugitoid had sent them all into the bar sort of setting to get some food and entertain themselves.

"Dude, get your own drinks!" Mikey snapped at the alien hovering near them.

It made an insectoid crackling before retreating back into the crowd.

"He was probably looking for somewhere to sit down, Mikey." Donnie scolded.

"No way, not with how he was looking at our drinks!" Mikey defended.

"She." April corrected. "It was a she, and Mikey's right, I sensed something malicious about her."

Mikey stuck his tongue out and Donnie pouted.

"Watch it!" Raph yelled harshly.

The alien that had been harassing them had found Raphael and bumped into him.

"Sorry." The alien said hastily in a grating voice.

Then she backed away out of his reach, still keeping an eye on him.

Raph shrugged and proceeded back to the table with his friends.

"Try not to make any more enemies, Raph." Leo sighed.

"They ran right into me!" He objected.

April squirmed.

"You ok, Red?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I just, have a weird vibe about her." April gestured towards the alien.

Raph took a sip of his drink and contorted his face.

"AH! Is this stuff buzzing on anybody else's tongue?" He asked, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out.

"A little I guess, yeah." Donnie shrugged.

"Dude, it's not that bad." Mikey chuckled.

"Looks like you're a lightweight!" Casey laughed, clamping a hand on Raph's back.

"I just wasn't expecting it. That's all." Raph said low and dangerously.

"Riiiight!" Casey agreed mockingly.

"Whatever!" Raph snapped.

He growled and took another big gulp to prove himself to his friends. He still made bit of a face, but kept his mouth shut.

Everyone continued to laugh except April, who couldn't take her eyes off of the female alien that was still watching them.

"Guys, I think we should leave." She said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"I feel like something's wrong." April said urgently.

"Aw! But Raphie's starting to get the hang of taking his alien drink!" Casey teased.

Raph glared daggers at him, but didn't do much else. He would of said something, or even smacked him, but he just didn't want to exhort the effort on it.

Leo noticed how tired Raph suddenly looked.

"You ok, Raph?" He asked with big brotherly concern.

Raph shut his eyes and sighed. Actually, he was just breathing pretty heavy.

"Yeah. Just not in the mode for any of this." He said.

Raph felt like his eyes were being lightly pushed out of his head and his was feeling pretty tired suddenly.

"We should go." Leo decided.

Between April's bad feelings and Raph suddenly looking sick, the decision was beyond made.

"Alright!" Casey whined. "You coming Lightweight?"

Raph ignored the insult and nodded, despite his head protesting, but when he tried to stand his vision tunneled.

"Whoa…" He muttered, falling back onto his seat.

"Raph, are you feeling alright?" Donnie ask, now noticing just how sick his brother was acting.

Raph nodded lightly.

The group glanced at each other wearily. Leave it to Raph to tell a lie like that.

"My tongue kind of feels like it's going numb or something." Raph slurred.

If Raph wasn't even bothering to lie anymore, it was definitely bad.

Donnie and Leo both helped Raph stand. Raph's head started to lull from side to side.

"You might've been allergic to whatever was in that drink." Donnie theorized.

Raph gave only a quiet moan in response. He really just wanted to sit down and close his eyes, but they needed to get back to the ship.

April managed to catch sight of the alien from earlier lurking nearby. She looked like a predator waiting to strike, and she was eyeing Raph. April didn't have all the puzzle pieces, but she knew that this alien was planning of snatching Raph when she had an opening and like hell was April letting her. The psychic stood defiantly between them and stared her down as a nonverbal waring to not touch her friend.

"Raph, can you wait here while we go get the Professor?" Leo asked, placed Raph against a wall. "We'll be right back."

Raph nodded his head once.

"Casey and I'll stay here with him!" April said loudly.

Casey gave her a confused look, but she told him not to dare argue with her eyes, so he threw his hands up.

"Alright!" He conceded.

April then returned to glaring at the female alien.

She turned tail and left after a minute or two, deciding that April wasn't going to leave Raph unattended long enough to give her an opening.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked, letting Raph lean on him.

"She was waiting for us to leave him alone." April said.

"Why?" Casey asked.

April could only shake her head as the other turtles came back.

"Ok, Fugitoid says we're good to go." Leo said, slipping and arm around Raph.

"That'th good." Raph said with a lisp.

His brothers all gave him a concerned glance and started helping him to the ship.

"Alright, what exactly is it that happened to him?" Fugitoid asked when they reached the ship.

"Don't know, I think he might have had an allergic reaction to his drink." Donnie shared his hypothesis.

"He said it was buzzing and then he said his tongue was going numb. He also had trouble standing." Mikey listed helpfully.

"Oh my." Fugitoid exclaimed. "Raphael, can you hear me?"

"Yeth." He lisped.

"Oh, and he's got a lisp." Mikey remembered.

"Oh dear. You say this happened quickly after he had his drink?" Fugitoid asked.

They nodded.

"There was this one alien that kept prowling near him. I got a lot of bad vibes from her. I had this feeling that she was trying to take off with him." April added.

"Oh my." Fugitoid gasped. "In that case I believe I know what exactly is affecting poor Raphael."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"That freaky alien put something in his drink when she ran into him, didn't she?" Casey asked through grinding teeth.

"I'm afraid you're probably correct." Fugitoid said regretfully.

"Wait! Raph was drugged!?" Donnie squeaked.

"Yes, Darquition sap I believe. It's fairly common for this sort of operation. To be honest I should've expected something like this to happen at some point."

"What kind of operation are you talking about?" Leo asked firmly.

"Well there are some…sort of ' _collectors'_ in the universe. They pay a high black market price for rare and unseen species. You four, being completely unique in the universe, any of you would sell live for a fortune in an underground auction." Fugitoid explained.

"Well that's comforting." Leo said bitterly.

"Well it's a good thing that April recognized the danger. Now we just need to help Raphael deal with the symptoms." Fugitoid said in a positive voice as they took off.

"What thymtomth thould I be egthecting?" Raph said.

He was starting to feel a little less tired.

"Well that Lisp isn't going to get better. You'll be rendered mute in a bit. Then temporary blindness." Fugitoid listed. "And then the scary part. It is imperative you do not panic, but you will lose your hearing for a time as well. I know that this will be very frightening, but it _will_ pass."

Raph tried to respond but could only creak his voice pathetically.

"So he's going to be blind, mute, and deaf?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. He may experience some hallucinations due to the sensory deprivation, but it won't last more than an hour all together." Fugitoid assured calmly.

Raph let out a tiny whine.

"It's alright bro." Mikey soothed. "We'll be right here with you the whole time."

Raph nodded.

"So, professor, after the sensory deprivation, is it over?" Donnie asked intently.

"No, far from it. I'll look up a complete list for you all, but Raph will be effected into tomorrow." Fugitoid answered.

Raph saw his vision tunneling again and his breath quickened. He needed to let them know that he was already losing his vision.

He clamored for Leo's hand. He guessed that the excess of fear he was feeling was probably another side effect.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, noticing his hand was being held like a constrictor.

Raph just squeezed his hand rhythmically. Leo felt the Morse code after a few minutes.

C-A-N-T-S-E-E

"I think he's already lost his vision." Leo said pitying.

Raph relaxed a bit.

"I can feel his anxiety." April commented, her hands to her head. "Is he supposed to be so scared?"

"That is a less common effect, it is documented most in reptilian and amphibian species." Fugitoid said. "Donatello I'm downloading a complete list of symptoms. Judging from what we've already observed, I believe Raph is closely following a Salamandairian case more than any others."

"Maybe we should call Sal Commander then?" Mikey suggested.

Fugitoid looked over the list and weighted if it was be a good or a terrible idea.

"Perhaps Mona Lisa could help him with the later symptoms…" he sighed.

Really he didn't want to be responsible for what might happen, but it would probably be far easier on Raphael.

"I don't think Raph can hear us anymore." Leo declared.

* * *

After April started talking, Raph's hearing faded away rapidly. Now he could only feel his brother's hand. Short of that, he was alone.

He could feel his and Leo's out of sync heartbeats pumping blood through their clenched hands. Fugitoid said about an hour like this, which was sounding more and more like hell. He really didn't want any hallucinations.

Maybe he could sleep through it? That seemed like a good way to pass the time.

His brothers might not know what he was doing though. They could get worried.

Raph tried Mores Code again.

I-M-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-T-R-Y-T-O-S-L-E-E-P

He hoped that his brother would think to squeeze back.

H-E-S-A-Y-S-T-H-A-T-S-O-K

Raph smiled. Reliable Leo didn't take long to figure it out.

Something then grabbed his other hand. Raph tensed for a moment before he caught on to the squeezing.

D-O-N-N-I-E-D-O-N-N-I-E-D-O-N-N-I-E

Raph relaxed and squeezed once back to let his brother know he had gotten it.

W-E-A-R-E-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-T-A-K-E-Y-O-U-T-O-B-E-D-A-N-D-W-E-N-E-E-D-T-O-P-I-C-K-Y-O-U-U-P-D-O-N-T-B-E-A-F-R-A-I-D-A-L-R-I-G-H-T

Raph furrowed his brow. Leave it to Donnie to throw way too much at him.

He responded.

S-L-O-W-D-O-W-N

There was nothing for a moment, probably Donnie sighing, or somebody else telling him off.

T-A-K-E-Y-O-U-T-O-B-E-D

O-K

N-E-E-D-T-O-C-A-R-R-Y-Y-O-U

O-K

D-O-N-T-F-R-E-A-K-O-U-T

G-O-T-I-T

Raph felt both Donnie and Leo release his hands and was panic stricken for a moment. He knew what they were doing, but he still didn't like being cut off from contact.

He felt probably about four sets of arms lift him up and start leading him.

He took small steps and let himself be led until he was set down gently on a mattress. He was just glad that his brother's and he knew Mores Code, otherwise the whole ordeal would have been a lot more solitary and disturbing.

Someone took his hand again.

Y-O-U-O-K

Raph didn't know which brother he was talking to. He knew it was one of his brothers because the hand had three fingers.

He felt himself yawn, but he didn't know if he made any noise and that seemed to be enough of a response for him.

S-L-E-E-P-W-E-L-L-L-I-T-T-L-E-B-R-O-T-H-E-R

"Little brother" so it was Leo.

Satisfied with the mystery being solved, Raph rolled over and tried to sleep.

* * *

Raph woke up shivering. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he was up now and he was freaking cold. Not even New York's harshest winter could have prepared him for the unbearable cold he was facing.

He could see around the room and hear the ship's ambient whirring, so he decided to try his voice.

"H-h-h-hey" He wheezed.

Now he had a stutter. Great.

"L…L-l-l-l-leo!" Raph stuttered, clutching his arms and shivering violently.

"Hey, Raph. I'm right here." Leo said, suddenly appearing with a hand full of blankets.

"S-s-….s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-old-d-d-d!" Raph said.

"Yeah, The Fugitoid told us that intense feelings of cold and stuttering are the next symptoms to that alien sap." Leo said comfortingly.

Raph nodded weakly.

"W-where's-s-s M-mik-k-key?" Raph asked.

"I'll go get him." Leo said.

"Alright-t-t-t" Raph responded.

Leo got up and leaned out the door frame a bit.

"Hey! He's awake." Leo called out.

Mikey bounded in and over to Raph who he wrapped in a death hug.

Normally Raph would've tossed his brother off. Warm or cold, he didn't like hugs. Right now though, he had a bizarre craving for it. In fact, he felt strangely affectionate at that moment. He had the impulse snuggle with his brothers.

So he shuffled further into Mikey's hug with a smile and a blissful hum.

Mikey's face lit up and he gestured wildly for Leo to look. Leo looked to see Raph curled up like a cat in his brother's hold.

"You ok there?" Leo asked curiously.

"Y-y-yeah. Th-this-s is-s j-j-just nice." Raph sighed in content.

Mikey beamed. His hugs were being surprisingly well received.

"You must be colder than I thought." Leo laughed.

"C-c-can I hav-ve a hug f-f-f-from you too?" Raph asked with wide pleading eyes.

Leo was taken aback. Surely Raph didn't just ask that. He would never!

"Alright dude I'll let Leo hug you." Mikey laughed, letting go.

"No! D-don't-t go." Raph whined, pulling Mikey back. "I want all the hugs."

Leo couldn't help but crack up. Whether Raph was cold or not, that was not something he'd normally say.

"The professor said that he might experience heightened feelings and cravings of affection." Donnie snickered from the door.

"Just shut-up-p-p and hug m-me." Raph said happily from burrowing into Mikey's chest.

"Dudes, when are we going to get this chance again?" Mikey asked temptingly.

He was right. Raph rarely "snuggled" unless they'd just gone through something life threatening or equally traumatizing. Getting him to be accept physical affection at any other time was probably harder than herding cats.

Leo and Donnie gave each other a knowing glance and shrugged.

"Alright, Raph." Leo laughed wrapping himself around Mikey and Raph.

He opened his hold and let Donnie in on the group hug.

"Yay." Raph said quietly, with all three of his brothers hugging him.

His brother's laughed at him.

He closed his eyes and placed all of their scents with a blithe smile. Mikey smelled like pizza, bubblegum, grease, and rubber. Donnie smelled like engine oil, linoleum, latex, and metal. Leo smelled like incenses, sweat, wood, and soap.

Just when Raph was starting to wonder what he smelled like he started to wheeze. He pushed his brothers back and clawed at his chest. The happy calm was shattered, he couldn't breathe suddenly.

All three turtles jumped back.

"Respiratory problems. It's the next symptom." Donnie alerted them all.

Raph panted and tried to force breathes into his lungs. It hurt so much his eyes were tearing up.

Mikey was starting to cry too, distraught to see his brother in so much pain.

Donnie rushed forward to grab Raph's hand.

"Hang in there buddy." He said encouragingly.

Donnie knew what was going to come right after Raph caught his breathe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raph screamed, cradling his side.

"What's wrong!?" Leo asked.

"The next symptom is acute pain." Donnie said mournfully and he squeezed Raph's hand.

Casey and April came bounding in.

Raph hissed and whined in as tight a ball as he could get himself into. He started to cry and curse loudly in Japanese. Leo didn't even consider getting on to him for the foul language.

"It's ok. It's only going to be a minute or two. It's ok." Donnie soothed.

Raph continued to hiss and swear. When he ran out of Japanese swears he started yelling English ones too.

Eventually his breathing slowed down and he unfurrow himself.

"Better?" Donnie asked.

Raph nodded weakly. His cheeks were stained with tears and he still had a pained frown. He turned to lay back down into the bed, but jumped up as soon as he touched the sheets.

"What the shell!?" Raph yelled, putting distance between himself and the bed.

"What is it?" Leo asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Raph violently ripped it off and backed away from Leo.

"Don't touch me! Just…Don't touch me." Raph said, twitching all over.

He ripped his belt and mask off and tossed them towards the bed while yelling incoherently.

"Dude, are you alright?" Mikey asked calmly.

"NO! I just….URRRRGGGH! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO IRITATING!?" Raph yelled in response, trying desperately to get his knee and elbow pads off and away.

"Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Um….I didn't get this far down the list." Donnie said.

Raph was violently undoing all his wrappings and shouting the whole time. He pushed them away from him and tried to retreat to the corner. As soon as his shell his the wall he lost it all over again.

"Extreme sensitivity to touch." April filled in. "The professor was just telling me."

Raph screamed in frustration and discomfort.

"HOW LONG!?" he asked loudly.

"I'll go find out." Donnie excuse himself and left to talk with Fugitoid about the rest of the symptoms Raph was going to have.

Raph felt like a helpless child. He was ready to start crying again out of pure discomfort, it was that bad. He was starting to wonder if there was any way to remove his shell. Maybe if he clawed off all of his skin he could feel some relief, but that would require skin contact. The bottoms of his feet were becoming so itchy just from touching the floor. Raph looked to the ceiling and bounced between feet to help stay off of them. He wanted to sit down and pout, or at least cross his arms, but he was stuck holding his arms and legs apart.

"Um…So at least you're getting closer to the end?" Casey tried.

"Not in the mode, Jones!" Raph snarled.

"Sorry. Just trying to help." Casey said, shrinking.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been pestering me about tasting something wrong with my drink, we wouldn't be here!" Raph yelled.

"Sorry." Casey repeated.

Raph breathed deeply and felt himself not wanting to remove every inch of skin from his body anymore. He gave a relieved sigh as Donnie came back.

"Are you feeling better?" Donnie asked gingerly.

"For the moment. Somehow I doubt it's going to last though." Raph sighed. "What's coming next?"

"Major loss of balance and motor control." Donnie said.

Raph sighed.

"I should put my gear back on now then, shouldn't I?" Has asked with his eyes shut.

He looked and sounded completely exhausted. Everyone gave him their unspoken sympathy as he gathered his wrappings and redid them.

After he got his mask on was when it hit. He fell over like a sack when he tried to take a step towards his pads. Luckily Leo and Casey caught him.

Raph sighed again.

They helped him clumsily limp back to the bed and sat him down. He fell over while they grabbed his elbow and knee pads.

Raph groaned in annoyance.

"Here, let me help you with those." April offered, taking the pads from the boys.

"Whatever." Raph muttered.

"Hey, at least you're not freaking out over things touching you anymore!" Mike tried, earning a scolding look from everyone. "Just trying to point out the bright side."

Raph turned and started at the ceiling asking whatever powers that be why he had to suffer as Casey and April left.

"What's next?" Raph asked.

Then he felt it. A burning in his mouth, like he'd just dragged his tongue through a mile of chili pepper.

"AH! AH! AH!" he started crying in an airy voice. "It feels like my mouth is on fire!"

"Yeah….that would be it." Donnie said gently.

"Water! Please! For Shell's sake, I need water!" Raph cried out.

"ON IT!" Mikey shouted, running off.

"Well our Salamandrian friends we'll be meeting us in a short while." Fugitoid announced through a ship-wide speaker.

"Wait, what!? Why are Mona and Sal meeting us?" Raph asked, fanning his tongue.

Mikey came bounding in with a glass of water, somehow expertly not spilling. Raph downed the whole thing without stopping and looked back at Donnie.

"I guess your hearing went out before then." Donnie pondered. "You're following a Salamandrian reaction the closest, so we called them to help."

"Tell me I'm not going to do anything too embarrassing in front of Mona!" Raph begged, his mouth was starting to feel better.

"Well the Professor didn't really go into details of the last few symptoms so… I don't really know." Donnie said in a high pitched voice.

"As if things couldn't get any worse." Raph cried out.

"Are you scared of humiliating yourself in front of your _girlfriend_?" Leo teased.

It was just pay back for all of the times Raph picked on him over Karai.

"Yes! I'm terrified!" Raph answered. "I'm completely obsessed with her I don't want to screw it up!"

Leo blinked. Sure Raph was a blunt person, but that a little too honest. Raph's expression confirmed what Leo was thinking.

He didn't mean to say that.

"I….I mean…" He stammered. "I mean that I go totally weak kneed around her and her approval means the world to me."

Raph's eyes went wider than before.

"Raph…?" Leo asked slowly.

Donnie looked a little surprised, but not to the degree of his brothers.

"The next symptom is compulsive honesty." Donnie explained.

Raph threw a pillow onto his face.

"Really!?" Mikey piped up.

"Mikey, no!" Leo said, already knowing what was in his brother's head.

Mikey had a gleam in his eyes that undeniably said "Mikey, yes!"

"Are you scared of cockroaches?" Mikey asked in a sing-song voice.

Raph shook for a moment before he removed the pillow.

"Yes I am. I can't stand any bugs, but cockroaches are the worse." Raph said quickly.

He shook again and his eyes twitched.

"AND I HAVE NIGHTMARES!" Raph blurted out.

Leo almost felt pity for Raph when he saw he's pained expression.

"Nightmares?" Mikey asked.

Raph threw his head back and seemed to accept his fate.

"I have nightmares about bugs. I dream that they're crawling on me and they get inside me. It's the worse when I dream about the brain worm Shredder used on me. Sometimes it's replace with a cockroach, but the results the same." Raph explained. "I don't usually get back to sleep after them."

That shut Mikey right up. He just wanted to play around. He hadn't meant to get that serious.

Leo however had just seen the emotional benefit to Raph's current ailment.

"Why do you always fight with me?" Leo asked.

"Because I hate myself." Raph answered.

His eyes snapped open. He wasn't expecting that answer to come out.

Leo coughed in shock.

"That was the worst answer I could've given." Raph exclaimed "Why did I say that? Why am I talking?"

"Honesty hour is over." Donnie announced. "Looks like Raph's on the next symptom."

"What do you mean you hate yourself?" Leo asked.

"I'm never going to tell you that. I don't want you to feel bad. I really want to stop talking right now. How much longer is this symptom going to last. I'm already sick of it. I really want to shut myself up. I sound like Mikey. That was mean. I probably hurt Mikey's feelings. Mikey does talk a lot though. Sometimes it gets annoying. I love him. I love when he can fill all of those uncomfortable silences. I love all of you guys. I really want to shut-up now. Donnie can you sew my mouth shut. Duct tape would work too. Why did I say sew. That would hurt. At least I'd stop talking!" Raph continuously spewed.

Mikey took pity and covered his mouth. He and Leo looked to Donnie for an explanation.

"No verbal filter." Donne gave.

Raph slowed his muffled mumblings and Mikey let go of his face.

"What now?" Leo asked.

Raph was just staring at them and blinking in confusion.

"Alright. This is the last one Fugitoid told me about. You two need to promise not to take advantage of him right now!" Donnie demanded.

"Sure dude." Mikey shrugged.

"Alright. He's…well…..um…." Donnie struggled to think of the right words that wouldn't put horrible ideas in his brother's heads.

Then Mona Lisa entered with The Fugitoid.

"Raphael!" She said in concern. "A terrible thing it is to be effected by Darquition sap. It truly is a dishonorable drug. Tell me how you are feeling?"

"I little spacey, but other than that I think I'm alright." Raph said staring straight ahead.

"What stage is on?" Mona asked.

"Donnie was just about to tell us." Leo said.

"Um….it's the last one you told me about professor." Donnie said to Fugitoid. "Maybe you should…"

"OH! Alright then!" Fugitoid said. "This is the most vulnerable stage. It's also the most useful to anyone that is trying to take advantage of him."

"Alright, so what's going on?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Raphael is in a very compliant state right now. He'll do just about anything that he's told to do. This usually lasted a few hours." The professor finished explaining.

Mikey's eyes got really wide.

"Say that I'm the best ninja on the team!" Mikey demanded before anyone could tell him not to.

"You're the best ninja on the team." Raph said plainly.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled.

Mikey had already run off with his victory.

"I will help you harm him later." Mona said to Raph.

"Ok." Raph said a bit drowsily, plopping his head on her shoulder.

His gaze was still straight ahead and unfocused.

"Raph, why don't you go to sleep?" Donnie suggested, figuring it would be a good idea.

"Ok." Raph repeated, closing his eyes.

"I will watch over him, do not worry." Mona declared.

She laid next to him and held him close to herself protectively.

"We should let him sleep." Fugitoid advised, pointing to the door.

Leo and Donnie nodded, following him out.

* * *

Raph woke up from a very calm sleep. His head still felt foggy and his brain told him to go back to sleep again. He had woken up a few times only to remember he was supposed to sleep and then he went peacefully back under without compliant.

The part of his head that told him he needed to do that was getting quieter and easier to ignore now.

"What happened?" Raph asked, still drowsy.

He was still being pulled back down.

"Raphael, are you awake now?" Someone on his right asked.

"I don't know." Raph confessed.

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. This seemed to satisfy whatever parts of him wanted to obey that need to be asleep.

"Kind of." He revised his answer. "What's going on?"

"What do you remember?"

Mona Lisa. It was Mona Lisa he was hearing. When did she get here?

He tried his best to remember anything.

"I remember my drink tasted bad and I got cold." Raph sputtered.

Those were the two clearest things he could pick out of the crazy blur his brain gave him instead of a memory.

"You were drugged with Darquition sap, Raphael. We should tell your brothers that you are awake now." Mona said sweetly.

"Ok." He agreed.

He was not completely sure what she was saying, but he really liked hearing her voice.

"Wake-up now, Raphael." Mona said gently.

That shut off whatever part of his head was keeping him drowsy. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and shook his head.

Mona helped him up and he let her lead him out to the control room where everyone was waiting.

"You're awake!" Mikey exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked.

Raph just shrugged.

His memory was starting to sort out some.

"So I got drugged with some kind of alien drug, right?" Raph asked, still knocking off more haze.

"Yeah. It was wicked weird!" Casey laughed.

"So am I done?" Raph asked.

"I think so." Donnie shrugged, then glanced at Fugitoid for confirmation.

"It's possible?" He answered vaguely.

"What do you….aaaah!" Raph yelped

Just when Raph was about to ask, his whole body started buzzing. It was so intense he nearly fell down.

Mona caught him and it only went crazier. Raph took a second to try to remember how to think. He was so full of some kind of energy that was pushing everything else out.

Mona noticed and sighed, slightly amused.

"I believe he is not skipping this symptom." Mona Lisa said lightly.

"I am not responsible for anything that happens!" Fugitoid declared before potently turning away.

Raph tried to remember how to talk, but words alluded him in his state.

"I-I-I-I….." He stuttered uselessly.

He trembled while Mona smiled at him and picked him up. She kissed him sweetly, causing him to just melt in bliss. More than he usually did whenever she touched him. It was like the pleasure of kissing Mona had been cranked up so high it broke the nob. His brain went out the window and any ability he had to think and talk went with it.

Sal rolled his eyes.

"Seek privacy you two!" he taunted.

Mona smirked at his superior and led Raph back to the room he had been sleeping in. Raph had a confused and drunk look as she pulled him away.

"Should we go check on him?" Leo asked.

"I would leave them be." Fugitoid said in a discouraging tone.

"What _was_ that?" Donnie asked sternly.

"It is a bit more of a private symptom. I doubt Raphael would be very appreciative of me explaining the details to his brothers. And neither would Y'Gythgba to be perfectly honest." Sal added in a low mumble. "The best action would be to allow them their concealment."

Everyone gave Sal a curious look, but neither he, nor Fugitoid would spill any more details.

* * *

Raph couldn't stop his blush for the entire morning. He could barely talk to tell Mona Lisa goodbye. The last known possible symptom was extreme bashful feelings.

After he could make eye contact again Leo asked.

"So what was going on when you and Mona disappeared last night?" Leo asked.

Everyone else stopped and hung on for the answer.

Raph's face turned back to blushing, far more so than he had in the morning.

"N-nothing." He blurted out. "None of your business…shut-up!"

Raph then stormed off.

"I guess it really was personal." Mikey shrugged.

Casey wondered if he should comment on the hickeys, or let Raph have his secret.

He decided that he'd cut his friend a break. He'd dealt with enough.

* * *

 **That….was done in one sitting.**

 **Omg! I just wrote all of that!**

 **^v^**

 **So I can't really link the Tumblr post that gave me the idea.**

 **It was a sort of RP ask thing where you told them what happened to their muse/OC.**

 **I liked a bunch of them and the Raph being drugged hit me and I had nothing better to do so…**

 **I hope you guys liked it. :)**

 **-grungekitty**


End file.
